Au-delà des apparences
by Gaby Adams
Summary: UA Gender Bender. Hinata et Tsukishima sont en couple en dépit des moqueries qui les laissent indifférents, préférant d'ailleurs aider leurs amis dans leurs soucis de coeur. Par contre, Asahi supporte de moins en moins les remarques désobligeantes sur son physique. Cela inquiète grandement son amie Sugawara mais heureusement, Nishinoya veille. HinaTsuki, NoyaAsa, KageSuga.


_Disclaimers : Haikyuu! ne m'appartient pas._

 **Hellou hellou, me voici de retour après une crève carabinée (courant d'air froid chaleur estivale = très mauvais cocktail pour la santé) dans une petite pause Gender Bender, l'inspiration étant venue d'un coup (autant la déployer). J'en ai aussi une autre en réserve mais je la garde pour la prochaine pause. Aussi, la prochaine requête sera la requête Omegaverse KyoHaba de sandou01 (je ne suis pas parvenue à retrouver le contexte écrit en MP pour celle SugaHina).**

 **Cela sera aussi la dernière avant la période de stand-by (je finis L'étincelle des porte-bonheurs). Voici les noms que je féminise (je ne change pas ceux unisexe) : Kiyoshi Sugawara, Takako Yamaguchi, Chikayo Ennoshita et Kyoya Shimizu. Préparez-vous aussi à du HinaTsuki un peu particulier. Par contre, le contenu est un poil plus mature que mes autres fics de ce genre (pas de lemons cependant). D'ailleurs, question du jour : à votre avis, quel est le couple le plus représenté en Gender Bender dans les doujins? (la réponse m'a étonnée) Bonne lecture. :)**

Les lycéens de Karasuno avaient été unanimes sur le fait qu'ils étaient le couple le plus étrange qu'ils n'eurent jamais vu. Les plus méchants d'entre eux les raillaient même durant l'intercours quand Hinata passait voir sa petite amie dans sa salle de classe pour savoir si elle mangeait avec lui ce midi ou bien avec sa meilleure copine. "Hé, regardez, le nain parle encore avec sa géante de petite copine."

Bien entendu, Shouyou et Kei y étaient habitués à force, tous deux se doutant de ce qui allait se passer quand ils avaient décidé de sortir ensemble mais ils n'en avaient cure. Ils s'aimaient et vivaient leur relation sans se soucier du regard des autres et puis, personne n'osait froisser Kei qui effrayait beaucoup par sa grande taille. "On mange sur le toit ce midi?, proposa-t-il donc pendant que la blonde baissa ses écouteurs pour l'entendre.

Kei jeta un coup d'oeil à Yamaguchi. Son amie semblait bien préoccupée ces derniers temps. On voyait bien qu'elle voulait lui parler de quelque chose vu qu'elle se triturait nerveusement les doigts assez souvent et qu'elle n'osait pas le lui dire. "Je vais manger avec Yamaguchi, répondit-elle d'un ton désolé.

\- Euh non, ça va, s'empressa de répondre son amie d'enfance, tu peux aller manger avec Hinata, Tsukki. Je..., elle bafouilla, je mangerai avec Sugawara-san et les autres."

Kei ne fut pas dupe mais elle alla quand même dans son sens. "D'accord, lui dit-elle avant d'ajouter à l'adresse de Shouyou, on se voit sur le toit, alors,"

Elle sentit son coeur fondre à la vue du sourire rayonnant que lui adressa le roux. Cependant, celui-ci dut partir lorsqu'il vit Kageyama arriver sur le seuil de la salle de classe, la brique de lait à la main, non sans toiser sévèrement les autres élèves qui continuaient de se moquer de Hinata et de Tsukishima. Certes, Tobio ne pouvait pas blairer cette fille qui lui parlait à coups de sarcasmes mais rire de la différence de taille entre le roux et elle était simplement ridicule.

"Tu manges avec nous, ce midi?, lui demanda-t-il lorsque le plus petit le rejoignit dans le couloir.

\- Non, je serai avec Kei, répondit Shouyou, pourquoi? Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose?, s'enquit-il en apercevant la mine déçue du noiraud. Kageyama était facile à lire malgré son visage tout le temps boudeur.

\- Je t'en parlerai après l'entrainement, fit le noiraud après avoir fini sa brique.

\- Ok." Shouyou se demandait ce qui préoccupait son ami pour qu'il compresse la brique de lait vide à ce point. Tobio, quant à lui, se préparait mentalement à la conversation qu'ils auraient ce soir. C'était la première fois que ce genre de situation lui arrivait et vu que Hinata semblait plus calé que lui à son grand déplaisir (après tout, il sortait bien avec cette perche de Tsukishima), il saurait comment faire quand il se déclarerait même s'il avait peur de la réponse.

Il accompagna le roux jusque dans sa salle de classe, les pensées remplies d'images de son aînée au doux sourire et à la longue et magnifique chevelure grise qui s'harmonisait bien avec son tendre regard noisette.

Pendant ce temps, l'ainée en question qui répondait au nom de Kiyoshi Sugawara arpentait les couloirs à la recherche de son amie, Asahi. Elle avait discuté un peu avec Daichi et Yui dans la salle de classe mais, en voyant la brune passer devant sa classe en coup de vent et surtout sous les quolibets des garçons, la vice-capitaine de l'équipe de volley commença à s'inquiéter pour elle vu ce qu'elle subissait.

Kiyoshi s'était donc excusée auprès de ses camarades de classe et se leva pour quitter la salle et partir en direction des toilettes des filles où elle entendit des chuchotements qui l'énerva de suite : "Eh, Azumane la vache laitière s'est encore planquée dans les toilettes, fit l'une devant le lavabo pendant qu'elle était en train de discuter avec ses copines.

\- Tu crois qu'elle est en train de pleurer?, s'enquit l'autre en ricanant.

\- Je dirai plutôt qu'elle est en train de meugler, se moqua la troisième.

Elles sursautèrent toutes les trois lorsqu'elle entendit la porte d'un des cabinets claquer brutalement. La chef de la bande s'apprêta à crier sur celle qui avait fait ça mais elle se calma d'emblée en se rendant compte qu'il s'agissait de la vice-capitaine de l'équipe de volley féminin dont Azumane faisait d'ailleurs partie. Son regard froid l'effraya cependant, ainsi décida-t-elle de partir avec ses comparses non sans avoir défier Sugawara du regard qui ne dit mot mais n'en pensa pas moins.

Kiyoshi en profita donc pour rentrer dans le cabinet où elle entendit des sanglots. Asahi n'avait pas eu la force de s'enfermer comme elle avait l'habitude de faire et se tenait en effet là, assise sur la cuvette fermée, toute tremblante, en train de pleurer. "Je n'en peux...plus...Suga..., murmura la jeune fille brune entre deux sanglots, c'est...toujours la même...chose."

Sugawara s'agenouilla devant elle et lui prit gentiment les mains. Asahi était, avec Tsukishima, une des filles les plus grandes du lycée, cependant, son physique était celui d'une femme plus mure avec un corps que l'on pouvait qualifié de plantureux.

Néanmoins, ce qui la gêna le plus fut sa poitrine un peu plus opulente par rapport aux autres filles et qui causait autant les railleries chez les lycéennes que les regards et les commentaires concuspicients de la part des garçons qui disaient carrément qu'elle avait un physique de bimbo. La pauvre se mettait même des bandages de contention afin de la rendre plus menue même si Kiyoshi s'évertuait de lui dire qu'elle risquait de souffrir encore plus en faisant ça.

Kiyoshi faisait tout pour la soutenir mais elle ignorait comment faire afin que tout le monde s'arrête de lui faire du mal. Si jamais elle demandait à Daichi de l'aider, le club de volley masculin aurait des problèmes ensuite. Cela dit, Kiyoshi connaissait probablement l'un d'entre eux qui serait prêt à veiller sur la brune si jamais il apprenait qu'elle subissait encore des brimades.

Néanmoins, le mieux était de s'occuper d'Asahi dans l'immédiat. Elle savait que son amie manquait cruellement de confiance en elle et avait surtout besoin de réconfort pour le moment. "Viens, tu vas te passer un coup d'eau sur le visage, lui suggéra-t-elle gentiment en lui prenant la main pour l'aider à se lever, cela te fera du bien."

Asahi hocha doucement la tête en se levant. Suga était toujours là pour lui remonter le moral bien qu'elle eut peur de devenir un fardeau pour son amie à force. La brune se regarda dans le miroir après avoir aspergé le visage d'eau froide.

Ses yeux marrons étaient légèrement rouges à force de trop pleurer, quelques franges sortaient du demi-chignon qu'elle s'était faite pour éviter que de longues franges brunes ne lui barrent le visage et elle eut de plus en plus de mal à respirer à cause des bandages qu'elle s'était mise pour comprimer sa poitrine mais c'était un mal pour un bien, en fin, c'était ce qu'elle croyait.

Il vaut mieux que je me recoiffe un peu, se dit-elle en arrangeant de nouveau sa coiffure tandis que Suga s'essuyait les mains. "Ça va mieux?, demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

\- Oui, répondit-elle bien que cela ne fut pas le cas, merci Suga."

Les deux jeunes filles sortirent ensuite des toilettes des filles pour regagner leurs salles de classe respectives. Kiyoshi souhaitait raccompagner Asahi dans la sienne quand elle croisa un visage familier devant sa salle de classe. "Bonjour, Nishinoya, salua-t-elle tandis que celui-ci attendait sur le seuil, tu attends Daichi?

\- Salut, Suga-san, fit Yû en lui souriant de toutes ses dents, je dois remettre quelque chose à..." Il s'interrompit en voyant le visage d'Asahi. Cela se voyait qu'elle avait pleuré. " Que s'est-il passé Asahi-san?, s'empressa-t-il de demander à la brune, on a encore essayé de te faire du mal?"

Asahi fut mal à l'aise face à l'inquiétude qu'elle lisait dans les yeux noisettes du brun bien que cela la touchait profondément. Le libero de l'équipe masculine de volley était l'un des rares à ne pas lorgner son corps de manière lubrique et en dépit de sa petite taille, il possédait une prestance et une classe folle. La brune ne niait pas qu'elle l'enviait d'être aussi imposant.

Si elle avait été comme lui, peut-être les autres la laisseraient-elle tranquille. "Euh, tout...Tout va bien, Nishinoya, répondit-elle en espérant que cela le calmerait. A en juger les poings serrés, il était à deux doigts d'être en colère.

Yû, quant à lui, fusillait du regard les élèves qui furent sur le point de se moquer d'eux. En rèalitè, il était aussi venu à l'étage des terminales parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour la brune. Déjà que cela le débectait de les entendre faire des remarques aussi bien sur le corps d'Asahi-san que sur la différence de taille entre Shouyou et Tsukishima, il se retenait d'ailleurs de tabasser ceux qui prenaient discrètement des photos de la jeune fille brune présente devant lui, préférant les menacer en compagnie de son ami Ryu qui ne supportait pas non plus cette situation.

Oui, Asahi-san était canon, cela ne faisait aucun doute là-dessus mais elle n'était pas uniquement ça et il ferait tout pour la protéger de ces sales loups pervers. "Je vais te raccompagner dans ta classe, proposa-t-il en lui prenant la main après avoir donné à Sugawara le papier qu'il devait remettre à Daichi, à plus Suga-san."

Kiyoshi hocha la tête en leur adressant un doux sourire avant de regagner sa place non sans avoir parler à sa capitaine Michimiya du problème et la rassurer par la même occasion. Yui s'inquiétait aussi pour Azumane et fut même tentée d'en parler à leur superviseur du club mais Sugawara la tranquilisa en lui disant que Nishinoya veillait sur elle.

"Nous y voilà, déclara Nishinoya en lâchant la main d'Asahi à regret, si jamais il y a un problème, n'hésite pas à me voir."

Asahi fut surprise de voir Nishinoya faire autant de choses pour elle. Il la protégeait souvent et semblait n'avoir aucune arrière-pensée non plus ou du moins, il ne le montrait pas. En tous cas, cela lui fit chaud au coeur malgré tout et ce dernier battit la chamade face au regard tendre que lui adressa le libéro. Elle ne niait pas ses sentiments à son égard mais elle avait peur de se confesser. "Merci, Nishinoya, lui dit-elle en lui souriant avec gratitude, et je suis désolée de te déranger avec ça.

\- Tu-Tu ne me déranges pas du tout, bafouilla le brun en fuyant son regard tout en se grattant la tête, les joues un peu roses, a-au contraire même. Bon, je dois retourner en classe, à plus."

Asahi le regarda partir en se disant qu'il était bien mignon sous ses airs timides. "Je devrais peut-être lui préparer un bento pour le remercier." Par contre, les bandages qui l'enserraient étaient de plus en plus douloureux. _Je dois tenir jusqu'à l'entrainement._

Midi arriva et Shouyou partit rejoindre Kei sur le toit. Cette dernière était encore préoccupée par Yamaguchi mais elle choisit de ne rien laisser paraitre pour profiter de ce petit moment en amoureux avec son petit ami. "Je rentre avec Kageyama, ce soir, annonça d'ailleurs le roux entre deux bouchées d'omelette, il veut me parler de quelque chose. Cela ne te dérange pas?

\- Je dois aussi discuter de quelque chose avec Yamaguchi, répondit Kei en mangeant un morceau de son onigiri, donc tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter."

Shouyou hocha la tête et continua de manger tout en contemplant la blonde. Kei n'avait pas attaché ses cheveux en tresses aujourd'hui, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire et bien qu'il la trouvait déjà très belle à la base, elle l'était encore plus avec sa chevelure lâchée bien qu'elle eut mis deux discrètes pinces noires au niveau des franges pour éviter que ceux-ci ne lui couvrent les yeux.

Même si elle avait passé son temps à se moquer de lui avant, Kei avait changé lorsqu'il s'était confessé et depuis la blonde fut beaucoup moins froide à son égard, plus gentille, plus tendre aussi, se montrant telle qu'elle était vraiment.

Ils firent ensuite leur coutumière séance de câlins après-repas, le roux se mettant sur les genoux de la plus grande et l'enlaçant par la taille pour ensuite poser sa tête sur la poitrine de celle-ci. "Mmmm, c'est vraiment doux, s'extasia-t-il en frottant sa joue contre les seins de la plus grande, et tout moelleux aussi. Ça me détend."

Kei eut un petit sourire en pensant combien son petit ami était adorable en ce moment. Certes, elle l'avait toujours trouvé ce roux haut comme trois pommes trognon tout plein mais le caractère un peu trop emporté de ce dernier l'avait au début refroidie car il lui avait rappelé ce qu'avait vécu son frère ainé Akiteru mais en acceptant sa demande et en apprenant à le connaitre un peu mieux, Kei s'était mise à grandement l'apprécier et à l'aimer tout simplement.

En tous cas, sa poitrine semblait plus que le détendre à en juger la bosse qui se formait sous son pantalon. "Eh bien, mon petit Shouyou, sussura-t-elle contre son oreille en mettant la main entre les jambes du plus petit pour les écarter légèrement, on dirait que tu en as très envie. Tu es tout chaud et tout dur contre ma paume."

Son sourire s'élargit encore plus lorsqu'elle vit le visage tout rougissant du roux qui se mordit les lèvres pour réprimer un gémissement au fur et à mesure qu'elle le caressait à cet endroit. La blonde lui embrassa tendrement le front suivi d'un autre baiser tout aussi doux sur les lèvres avant de retirer sa main à regret. "Allons derrière le batiment, murmura-t-elle en le faisant se lever, je vais te soulager." Elle aurait aimé l'emmener aux toilettes pour un peu de discrétion quand à ce qu'elle allait lui faire mais avec les élèves qui risquaient d'être présents, il ne valait mieux pas.

Shouyou fut confus en voyant sa petite amie l'emmener derrière la petite batisse présente sur le toit et encore plus intrigué lorsque Kei le plaqua contre le mur de s'agenouiller. "K-Kei, bafouilla-t-il en regardant la blonde ouvrir sa braguette, son visage prenant d'un coup plusieurs teintes de rouge, n-ne me dis pas que...

-...Cela sera moins salissant ainsi, déclara simplement Kei en retirant ses lunettes pour les accrocher à la chemise de son uniforme, et puis, tu t'occuperas de moi après, si tu veux, poursuivit-elle en mimant de la langue d'une manière on ne peut plus équivoque ce qu'elle entendait par là, cela sera ton dessert."

Un léger filet de salive sortit des lèvres de Shouyou, anticipant d'avance ce qu'elle lui proposait. Kei était délicieuse de ce coté-là et la goûter serait...L'insidieuse chaleur humide qu'il ressentit ensuite alliée au regard de braise aux teintes dorées et à cette perspective alléchante lui firent oté toute envie de penser à autre chose.

Les cours défilèrent l'après-midi puis vint le soir où les deux équipes de volley s'entrainèrent chacun dans leurs gymnases respectifs. Kiyoshi vit qu'Asahi avait de plus en plus du mal à tenir la cadence tandis que Kei fut inquiète de voir Yamaguchi de moins en moins concentrée.

Quelque chose n'allait pas mais elle préféra lui parler plus tard, le temps de finir l'entrainement. Cependant, l'équipe féminine fut dérangée par certains visiteurs. "Tanaka, Nishinoya, cria Ennoshita qui avait l'habitude de les jeter dehors quand ils essayaient de s'incruster dans le gymnase, retournez dans votre gymnase et vous avez ramené Hinata et Kageyama avec vous, en plus.

\- On vient juste vous faire un petit coucou, Ennoshita, tenta de la convaincre Ryûnosuke qui la fixait un petit trop longtemps ensuite, ce qui la fit légèrement rougir, tu es très en beauté aujourd'hui.

\- Peux-tu te taire au lieu de dire des bêtises, Tanaka?, grogna Chikayo en soupirant.

\- Je veux juste voir comment va Asahi-san, fit Yû en voyant Asahi bien mal en point, ce qui l'inquiétait encore plus.

Hinata, quant à lui, salua Tsukishima de la main pendant qu'elle buvait une bouteille d'eau tandis que Kageyama regardait Sugawara-san qui discutait avec la capitaine Michimiya. Leurs regards se croisèrent un moment et le noiraud s'empourpra à la vue du doux sourire que lui adressa cette dernière. Tout semblait briller autour d'elle, comme un... Le cri de Nishinoya les tira de leur contemplation : "Asahi-san!"

Kiyoshi se retourna en voyant le libéro accourir vers son amie qui venait d'avoir un malaise. En s'agenouillant auprès d'elle, elle remarqua que celle-ci avait le souffle court. Les bandages de contention. "Nishinoya, déclara-t-elle en mettant le bras d'Asahi autour de son épaule, je vais amener Asahi au local pour qu'elle se change. Tu la raccompagneras après, d'accord?

\- Compte sur moi, répondit Yû en prenant l'autre bras tout en faisant fi que sa tête effleurait la poitrine de la plus grande.

Michimiya annonça alors la fin de l'entrainement. "Hinata, Kageyama, on repart au gymnase avant que Daichi ne nous choppe, répliqua Ryûnosuke à ses autres équipiers qui eurent une mine dépitée, avant de dire à Noya-san, je te ramène tes affaires après avoir prévenu notre capitaine. Comme ça, j'en profiterai pour raccompagner Ennoshita chez elle en même temps.

\- Euh, tu n'es pas obligé, Tanaka, tu sais?, remarqua une Chikayo très gênée qui se triturait les mèches sombres qui sortaient de sa tresse.

\- J'en ai envie, répondit Ryû en lui adressant un sourire un tantinet timide, donc on se retrouve à la sortie?

\- C-comme tu veux." Ennoshita fut encore étonnée de voir Tanaka être aussi prévenant avec elle. A moins qu'il veuille encore que je l'aide pour ses devoirs...Si c'est le cas, il va m'entendre. Déjà qu'il met du temps à rendre mes notes..."Ennoshita, il faut ranger, la rappela à l'ordre Yui-san.

\- Ah désolée, Yui-san, se reprit Chikayo, je pars aider Tsukishima et Yamaguchi."

Michimiya soupira en regardant sa cadette partir aider les deux secondes à ranger les balles. Elle se faisait du souci pour Azumane mais Sugawara avait l'air de la soutenir et d'après ce que lui avait dit son petit ami Kyoya qui fut le manager de l'équipe masculine, Nishinoya avait aussi décidé de l'aider. Elle préviendrait Takeda-sensei si jamais cela prenait trop d'ampleur. Après tout, en plus de superviser le club de volley masculin, elle était aussi sa professeure principale.

Asahi reprit une respiration normale après avoir retiré son bandage. Elle se changeait maintenant dans le local pendant que Suga fit de même de son coté. "Il faut que tu arrêtes de le mettre, lui conseilla Kiyoshi en enfilant sa veste, cela risque d'être dangereux à force."

La brune hocha tristement la tête. Suga avait raison mais comment allait-elle faire pour cacher sa poitrine maintenant? Cela dit, avec ou sans bandage de contention, on la reluquait quand même. De toute manière, elle y réfléchirait à tête reposée une fois chez elle. Nishinoya l'attendait dehors. "J'y vais, Suga. A demain.

\- Faites attention sur le chemin du retour, lui déclara Kiyoshi en la regardant partir. De toute façon, tout irait bien avec Noshinoya à ses cotés, c'était quelqu'un de très intègre et peut-être qu'il aiderait à reprendre confiance en elle.

La vice-capitaine de club de volley féminin aimerait bien abordé le petit Kageyama d'ailleurs qui, bien qu'il fut quelqu'un de très exigeant, avait l'air bien adorable à en juger les petites rougeurs sur ses joues à chaque fois qu'elle lui souriait. Cependant, Kiyoshi hésitait à l'aborder et se dit que s'il ne le faisait pas dans les prochains, ce serait elle qui partirait à sa rencontre.

Quelques instants plus tard, Kageyama accompagnait Hinata jusqu'à chez lui, le noiraud l'ayant invité pour la nuit. "Alors, de quoi voulais-tu me parler?, lui demanda le roux. C'était vrai que son ami était incroyablement distrait ces derniers temps. Tobio fut gêné de lui répondre, surtout pour un sujet aussi personnel. Vraiment, il déplorait de plus en plus sa timidité donc il préféra demander en éludant un peu : "Comment as-tu fait ta déclaration à Tsukishima?" Bien qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il sortait avec cette grande asperge si coincée.

 _Ah c'est pour ça_. Kageyama était amoureux, ce qui était étonnant venant de lui mais bon, il décida de l'aider au lieu de se moquer. Après tout, lui aussi s'était trouvé dans cette situation avec Kei et avait demandé à la meilleure amie de cette dernière, Yamaguchi, de l'aider. " Ben, je lui ai écrit une lettre pour lui demander de m'attendre après les cours dans le fameux coin à confessions que j'ai mise dans son casier comme me l'a conseillé Yamaguchi et puis...

... _Je t'aime, Tsukishima._

 _\- Quoi?, rétorqua froidement Kei en arquant un sourcil, tu es sûr que tu ne te trompes pas de personne, Hinata?_

 _\- Non, répondit Shouyou d'un ton plus déterminé, il n'y a qu'avec toi que mon coeur fait encore plus "Guaaah" que lorsque je fais du volley, il rougit un peu, tu es aussi très belle même si tu es plus grande que moi et je...Je sais que je suis tout petit, pas très intelligent et..., son visage devint écarlate, et tu es la seule fille qui me fait faire des rêves bizarres."_

 _Il vit Kei soupirer légèrement en se grattant la tête tout en fuyant un peu son regard. "Tu n'es pas stupide, répondit-elle en tentant de regarder autre chose que lui, juste un idiot du volley, Shouyou accusa le coup bien qu'elle n'eut pas tort là-dessus, et puis, si tu vas par là, je suis plus grande que la majorité des garçons de ce lycée à part peut-être ceux du club de basket et encore. Je pensais que tu étais plus enclin à me considérer comme une erreur de la nature comme les autres garçons du lycée mais je vois que ce n'est pas le cas, finit-elle avec un petit sourire._

 _\- Bien sûr que non, fit Shouyou en lui prenant les mains, tu es pour moi la fille la plus belle qie je connaisse. Bon, c'est vrai que j'ai été un peu complexé par ta taille au début mais ce n'est pas ça le plus important. Comme dirait Noya-san, si tu es quelqu'un de bien à l'intérieur, c'est ce qui compte et je sais que tu es une fille bien, Kei, même si tu ne le montres pas._

 _\- Tu es courant que je n'arrête pas de me moquer de toi?, maugréa la blonde en s'efforçant de ne pas rougir._

 _\- Tanaka-san m'a dit que c'est parce que tu m'aimais que tu faisais ça, dit innocemment Shouyou en inclinant légèrement la tête sur le coté, c'est vrai?"_

 _Kei tiqua de la langue, les joues légèrement rosies. "Il a raison, chuchota-t-elle d'une voix à peine audible...avant de voir le roux se jeter dans ses bras. "Je suis super content, Kei."_

 _Le roux le fut encore plus lorsqu'elle referma l'étreinte en lui caressant les cheveux. "Je suppose que nous sortons ensemble maintenant, déclara-t-elle en le serrant contre elle._

 _-Oui!, répliqua Shouyou en levant la tête, un énorme sourire aux lèvres qui disparut vite dans un baiser doux empli de tendresse de la part de la blonde. "Et si nous allions chez moi après nos entrainements, Shouyou?, suggéra-t-elle ensuite contre les lèvres du plus petit, mes parents ne sont pas là et j'ai très envie de réaliser tes "rêves bizarres". Qu'en dis-tu?"_

 _Shouyou déglutit face aux prunelles mordorées si ensorcelantes qui semblaient le dévorer littéralement. Cela attisa ce désir qu'il ressentait pour elle depuis quelque temps..._

...Oi, imbécile!, maugréa Tobio en lui donnant une tape derrière la tête, à quoi tu penses, là?

\- Euh désolé, s'excusa Shouyou en rougissant encore plus à la pensée de ce qui s'était passé ensuite. _C'est aussi le jour où Kei et moi l'avons fait pour la première fois...Dans tous les sens du terme, d'ailleurs._ Le roux se reprit cependant pour éviter de repenser à ces moments très très intimes : "Vu que tu m'invites chez toi, je t'aiderai pour écrire la lettre, ok?"

Tobio hocha silencieusement la tête bien qu'étonné que Hinata eut deviné assez vite ses intentions et encore plus qu'il ne se moquait pas de lui. "D'accord, Hinata et merci."

Le roux lui tapota gentiment l'épaule en souriant avant qu'ils ne reprennent leur chemin.

Au même moment, Kei rentrait avec Takako qui avait l'air inquiète (probablement pour Azumane) et stressée. Autant en finir. "Yamaguchi, qu'est-ce que tu as?"

Son amie sursauta légèrement avant de s'arrêter pour prendre une longue inspiration. Elle avait soutenu Hinata afin qu'il puisse déclarer sa flamme à Tsukki tout comme elle avait insisté pour que son amie aille le voir après qu'elle eut vu sa lettre et grand bien lui a pris vu qu'ils étaient heureux ensemble. Maintenant, c'était elle qui avait besoin de soutien. "J-Je sors avec quelqu'un de plus agé, bégaya-t-elle en baissant les yeux, anticipant déjà la réaction de la plus grande.

Takako attendit donc une remarque cinglante de la part de Tsukki mais elle ne vint pas. Non, à la place, elle entendit la blonde répondre avec flegme : "Cela ne serait pas Shimada-san, l'épicier qui t'aide pour tes services? Vu la façon dont vous vous regardiez tous les deux à chaque fois qu'on fait les courses dans sa boutique, je m'en doutais un peu.

\- Cela ne te choque pas, Tsukki?, s'étonna Yamaguchi.

\- Non, fit Kei en arrangeant ses écouteurs, tant qu'il est correct avec toi.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas là-dessus, la rassura son amie d'enfance, Makoto l'est, même un peu trop, elle soupira, je comprends qu'il veuille qu'on attende que je finisse le lycée pour le faire avec moi mais cela ne me gènerait pas de le faire maintenant même si j'ai peur qu'il se moque de moi, je veux dire, je suis vierge et lui a du avoir d'autres aventures par le passé.

\- Je pense qu'il t'aime énormément et que ce détail ne le gènera pas, la tranquilisera Kei en regardant le ciel d'un air absent, n'oublie pas de te protéger, par contre."

Takako fut touchée que Tsukki lui donne des conseils là-dessus. La dernière fois qu'elles avaient parlé si ouvertement remontait à loin. Hinata l'avait vraiment changée. "Au fait, je pense que Hinata et toi l'avez déjà fait. Est-ce que cela fait mal, la première fois?"

Kei se remémora de cette première fois inoubliable tout en regardant deux de ses doigts. Bien entendu, la blonde avait offert sa virginité à Shouyou mais elle avait aussi pris la sienne d'une toute autre manière qui fut bien délectable. Après tout, les garçons possédaient eux aussi des zones érogènes bien à eux. _Cela me fait penser qu'on est en manque de lubrifiant...Je verrai ça plus tard._

En tous cas, il ne valait mieux pas qu'elle parle de cet aspect-là à Yamaguchi. Peut-être plus tard mais là autant faire court et concis. "C'est douloureux au début puis on s'y fait et cela devient agréable, _très agréable même_ , mais le mieux que je puisse te conseiller est d'en parler à Shimada-san, lui expliquer ce que tu ressens. Comme tu es plus ouverte que moi, il n'y aura pas de problèmes.

\- Merci, Tsukki, répondit Takako en lui souriant. Elle fut contente de s'être confiée à sa meilleure amie. Maintenant, elle savait quoi faire.

Asahi eut une mine chagrinée lorsque Nishinoya la raccompagna sur le chemin du retour. Elle s'en voulait de causer du soucis à tant de monde que cela fut ses amies ou le garçon devant lui qui lui tenait la main. Une main plus petite que la sienne mais dont la prise était ferme et pleine d'assurance, chaude aussi et rassurante,

Nishinoya lui avait dit avant qu'ils n'entamère leur chemin qu'il la protégerait mais elle ne voulait plus être un fardeau pour lui sinon les autres garçons du lycée risqueraient de lui faire du mal. "Je suis désolée, Nishinoya, murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux, je n'arrête pas de te causer du souci."

Yû se retourna en sentant la main d'Asahi trembler sur la sienne. Il ne supportait pas de la voir si triste et aimerait vraiment lui rendre le sourire. "Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Asahi-san. Je le fais parce que je souhaite vraiment te protéger contre ces connards, il est temps que je lui dise, je te trouve très jolie moi aussi mais tu es surtout la fille la plus gentille et la plus douce que je connaisse. C'est pour ça que je t'aime, ajouta-t-il à voix basse.

Asahi sentit son coeur gonfler de joie au point qu'elle en pleura, ce qui effraya encore plus Yû : "Euuuh, désolé, s'empressa-t-il de crier, ne sachant plus où se mettre, je ne voulais pas te rendre encore plus triste.

\- Ça va, Nishinoya, le rassura Asahi en s'essuyant les yeux, je suis juste très heureuse. Je ne pensais pas que tu puisses aimer une fille comme moi."

Yû s'approcha d'elle et la prit par la taille. Asahi-san possédait des hanches pleines, agréable au toucher, et cela ne le gênait pas qu'elle le dépassait en taille, cela lui rappelait simplement à quel point la jeune fille qu'il aimait possédait un coeur aussi grand que sa stature. "Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, Asahi, murmura-t-il tendrement, pour moi, tu es parfaite comme tu es."

Asahi plongea alors dans un regard noisette confiant et surtout amoureux. Elle choisit de croire en ses sentiments et d'y répondre en l'embrassant doucement bien qu'avec maladresse. Yû répondit alors au baiser en savourant la texture douce qu'il rencontra tout en tentant de ne pas trop la brusquer. "Je t'aime aussi, Yû, chuchota Asahi en posant son front contre le sien, et merci pour tout.

\- De rien, répondit Yû avec un petit rire, et je t'attendrai demain pour partir au lycée. D'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire malicieux, quand tu rencontreras les personnes qui se moquent de toi, souris-leur et garde la tête haute, d'accord?

\- Je suivrai ton conseil, fit la brune en lui donnant de nouveau un petit baiser.

Ils reprirent ensuite leur chelin, main dans la main, un sourire heureux aux lèvres.

Le lendemain matin, Sugawara fut étonnée de recevoir une lettre d'amour dans son casier. Celle-ci lui demandait d'attendre ce midi, au coin des confessions, derrière la cour du lycée. "Etrange." Elle irait quand même. Cela ne coutait rien de le faire. En tous cas, Kiyoshi fut heureuse de voir qu'Asahi allait mieux : lorsqu'elle marchait dans les couloirs durant l'intercours, elle se tenait droit, lui assurant une prestance qui intimidait les personnes autour d'elle et souriait à tous ceux qui ricanaient derrière son dos et ceux-ci s'en retrouvaient désarmés. "C'est Yû qui m'a conseillée de faire ça, lui expliqua-t-elle pendant qu'elles se tinrent devant la fenêtre pour regarder le ciel bleu, et cela fonctionne bien, on dirait.

\- Si tu appelles Nishinoya par son prénom, commenta Kiyoshi, je suppose donc que vous sortez ensemble.

\- Euh oui, répondit timidement Asahi en se grattant la tête, je mange avec lui ce midi, par contre. Je suis désolée de te laisser tomber comme ça, Suga." D'ailleurs, elle n'était pas la seule dans ce cas, Ennoshita sortait avec Tanaka maintenant et elle leur avait annoncé qu'elle ne mangerait pas avec elles ce midi ce matin, peu avant de regagner l'étage des premières.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura Kiyoshi, j'ai aussi quelque chose à faire."

Elle ne savait d'ailleurs pas quoi répondre à la personne qui allait se confesser...Et quel ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle découvrit qu'il s'agissait de Kageyama.

Tobio fut d'ailleurs raide comme un piquet. Sugawara-san était là, toute proche, devant lui, en train de le regarder à la fois surprise et...Contente? "Alors, c'est toi qui a écrit cette jolie lettre d'amour, Kageyama?, murmura-t-elle avec un sourire mutin.

\- Euh oui, répondut le noiraud qui fut encore plus tendu, Hinata m'a conseillé de le faire et...Voilà, je suis amoureux de toi depuis que je t'ai vue jouer le match d'e trainement contre l'équipe féminine de Nekoma et..., il fuit son regard, comme je sais que Sawamura-san et toi, vous êtes..., un doigt se posa tendrement sur ses lèvres à sa grande surprise.

\- Daichi a déjà une petite amie. Tu as dù la voir d'ailleurs, c'est la capitaine de Nekoma, lui déclara Kiyoshi en encadrant le visage du jeune homme de ses deux mains, et je serai honorée d'être la tienne."

Tobio fut étonné de voir que ses sentiments étaient partagés. Il se perdit dans les prunelles noisettes au regard si tendre que son coeur fondit encore plus. Kiyoshi avait cet effet sur lui, un effet qu'il le fit succomber quand leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent. "Je t'aime aussi, Tobio, murmura-t-elle en lui donnant un doux baiser auquel il répondit timidement.

Tobio avait beau être exigeant et froid, il avait aussi des cotés tellement trognons si on le connaissait mieux sans oublier cette adorable innocence qui émanait de lui et qui provoquait en Kiyoshi des envies de le dorloter. "Et si nous mangions ensemble?, proposa-t-elle ensuite en lui prenant la main.

Tobio ne put qu'hocher la tête avec un petit sourire en sentant la main douce et un peu calleuse contre la sienne.

Au même moment, Shouyou et Kei étaient retournés sur le toit. Ils avaient espionné Kageyama pour savoir si cela se passait bien et lorsqu'ils avaoent vu Sugawara l'embrasser, ils avaient décidé de partir. "Je suis content pour Kageyama, déclara le roux tout sourire pendant que la blonde s'assit auprès de lui, et tu aurais pu rester sur le toit, Kei.

\- J'étais curieuse, fit Kei en s'étirant nonchalemment. Et j'avoue que j'aurais voulu voir la tête du Roi s'il se serait fait rejeter mais bon, tout va bien, c'est le principal. De plus, Yamaguchi lui avait confié qu'elle avait discuté avec Shimada-san hier au téléphone et qu'il s'était montré très compréhensif. Ils se voyaient ce week-end.

Elle vit ensuite Shouyou posa sa tête sur ses genoux, tout content de sentir la chaleur de celle qu'il aimait. "Je peux dormir un peu, comme ça?, demanda-t-il quand en la regardant de ses grands yeux ambres.

Kei se retint de lui sauter dessus face à cette vision trop mignonne à son goût et préféra lui caresser doucement les mèches rousses à la place, un petit sourire affectueux aux lèvres. "Repose-toi, Shouyou, murmura-t-elle tandis que son petit ami ferma les yeux, bercé par la grande main sur ses cheveux.

Ils avaient encore du temps pour manger donc une petite sieste rapide ne faisait pas de mal. La blonde mit alors ses écouteurs puis ferma les yeux à son tour, profitant de cet agréable moment de pause.

 **Voili voilou, j'espère que cela vous a plu (bien que je trouve ça un peu décousu mais bon) et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. On se voit pour la requête KyoHaba et la suite de L'étincelle des porte-bonheurs. A bientôt. :)**


End file.
